fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Starmix03/Why I didn't like the first SHAS
First of all, I'm sorry for not contributing to this wiki for such a long time. Secondly, I bet I'm like the very first person who thought of a KR x SS x PC crossover. I was the first person who typed in the idea of 'Super Hero All Stars'. I see some contributors that also tried to make a KR x SS x PC crossover movie. Some were good, but I didn't really like some of the ideas since I remembered that this user (not telling the name) had copied down everything from my own original work and used it for his. It was very frustrating so I blocked him. OK. Stop. I will be talking about why I didn't like my own work today. Two years ago, I was super obsessed with developing new and super crazy/nonsense ideas of SHAS. It was as if my imagination was running around my brain. I was in Year 5 back then, so my brain was still filled with nonsense stuff. Now I'm in secondary, I think I have to be careful when I write crossover fanfictions now. Hey, I forgot to tell you guys, Super Hero All Stars 3: The Eternal Prophecy to Defend the Universe will be out July 2015!! OK, let's start. The first thing why I didn't like the first SHAS movie is because number 1, the plot is messed up. Actually, this is the plot (simplified version). This energetic SC president girl meets a wizard man and another man who has a pet dinosaur in a public amusement park. Then there was a monster who showed up in the park then the wizard spoiled his identity to the girl and the other man. He was a Kamen Rider. Then the dino man also spoiled his identity as he and 5 other friends of his were Kyoryugers. Then finally, the president girl and her 4 friends also spoiled theirs, and they turned to be Dokidoki Pretty Cures. OK. Done. That's the overview. So basically the three new friends were all superheroes. Then suddenly, more Riders, Sentai, etc showed up and they also tried to defeat the monster, (but how did they know about the amusement park? Flyers and posters were sticked around and they knew) but it failed. And so they have to spend their time in the park and do nothing, well not really, they play around. But play around? I thought some Riders and Sentai have like jobs to do like being a detective/businessman/etc. And you know which part was the most messed up? The part where everyone lost their henshin items. That was like the cheesiest thing I've ever wrote. So the villains took away their henshin items for nothing? That's weird! Another scene which is actually extremely troublesome for the characters is that the DDPC team, the Kyoryu team, and the Wizards were supposed to go to Trump Kingdom! TRUMP KINGDOM!!! But hey! Trump Kingdom wasn't fully saved yet! It was still occupied by King Jikochuu! Why would the three teams use, well, MAGIC CARPETS, which was a random idea, to go to a place far away from the park? And why would they be going to a place where the condition is still dangerous? Now that's creepy. I remember that at the very last scene of this 'movie', the Riders and Sentai were playing with carousels and jetcoasters (dude, they're adults -_-) and such! Wow! What was I back then? OK, now everyone forgive my stupid imagination. It was 2013, I was still in Year 5, so that was 2 ruddy years ago, when I haven't learn to make an ACTUAL story with proper grammar and stuff. More reasons TBA Category:Blog posts